Things Are Changing For the Best
by LivingLegends
Summary: Harry started dating Draco in 3rd year. The Malfoys found about about his home life but could do little about it. Someone thought it best to send seven books to the minister about Harry's life. Will the truth come out and Harry be helped? AU Slash Drarry


Title: Things Are Changing For the Best

Summary: Ever since Harry started dating Draco and Draco found out about his home life, the Malfoys have been trying to get him away from the Dursleys and get a trial for Sirius. Someone thought it best to send seven books to the minister about Harry's life. Will truth and justice finally prevail or will all fall to ruin?

Warnings: Drarry Slash AU-ish.

Notes from the Author: Yes, I have yet another story out. No, it has nothing to do with the others except perhaps one aspect. So yeah, if anyone would be willing to be a beta reader for this fanfic I would be much obliged. The next chapter for the Final Rider is written, finished and should be going up later in the afternoon. The last half of it makes me cringe so if someone wants to help sort that out you have my thanks.

Chapter One: The Gifts' Tribulations

Cornelius Fudge was sitting in his spacey office Thursday evening catching up on some paperwork when out of nowhere – BANG! Fudge leaps backwards almost falling out of his chair at the sudden noise when he saw seven books of all different sizes sitting on his desk with an obvious silvery note sitting on top of them addressed to him. Fudge picked up the note and looked at the green sealing wax looking for an image. There was a striking eagle. Fudge frowned trying to think of who used this seal. After a few moments, he shrugged and opened the note.

_Salutations Minister Fudge,_

_If you are reading this then what I feared must have occurred. Lies about You-Know-Who are being spoken of. The truth has to be uncovered or the Wizarding World will crumble into chaos. You must take action. The books you now possess will prevent this from happening. Only if, however, the entire Wizarding World knows first hand about what is happening in the books. I recommend the Wizarding Wireless Network to do this. These books will tell what was, what is, and what might be._

_Now, the books are in Mr. Potter's point of view. They possess his thoughts, show all of his actions, and are completely true. People need to be aware of the things he has done, thought, or said. However, if you want to read the books then you must be at Hogwarts to do so as they have been charmed to open only at Hogwarts and in the order that you need to read the books in. In addition, the people on the accompanying list must be present or the books will be blank. Please note however that not all is at it seems._

_It is for the future of the Wizarding World that you received these books, as he must not gain more supporters._

_In addition, you might want to briefly post-pone classes until the books are completed._

_Best of luck to you all_

There was no signature. Only a green ink stamped version of the striking eagle that sealed the letter. Fudge moved the letter aside and found the list.

_People who need to be present during the reading:_

_Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy_

_Arthur, Molly, and Percy Weasley_

_Amelia Bones_

_Alastor Moody_

_Auror Nymphadora Tonks_

_Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_You may bring other aurors if you feel they are necessary._

"Well then. This is the best break I have gotten since Black escaped from Azkaban." Fudge said gleefully as he began sending letters to everyone on the list telling them to be at Hogwarts in two days and began organizing the WWN to broadcast the reading of the books to everyone.

At Hogwarts the next night

The light from the waning crescent moon washed over the grounds atmidnight, bathing the surroundings in an unearthly light. The occupants of the castle were sound asleep Harry was looking out over the lake into the forest watching the strange skeletal winged horses fly over the trees briefly before dipping back down into them as he pondered the letter he got from Draco's parents the night before.

_Harry had escaped to the dorm rooms because the noise of the common room a couple of hours ago since it was quite early for anyone to be up in the dorms. As he prepared to work on his essay for Snape a tapping on the window interrupted him. Looking up, he saw an eagle owl that belonged to the Malfoys._

_ He had been in contact with them since he started dating Draco in third year. That contact became even closer when Draco found out about his home life and told his parents. Lucius and Narcissa respected his wishes when it came to hiding from the public but they did not want to leave him there to suffer. They would work to get him out quietly without alerting the ministry or Dumbledore, as he would just send him back. So far, they have not been able to get him out permanently but he was happy that thanks to them he never spent much time there._

_ Harry got up and let the owl in wondering why they did not send the letter to Draco in the morning so he could get it from him later in the day. Opening the letter, he understood the need for secrecy._

_Harry,_

_The minister is going to make an announcement at Hogwarts in two days and judging by his enthusiasm he has either gotten Dumbledore fired or it has something to do with you and it will not be nice. I believe it is the latter because if someone managed to fire Dumbledore he would be hiding it. We, Narcissa and I, are to be present at Hogwarts when he gives the announcement along with a few others from the Ministry. Narcissa thought it best to alert you since he is looking to keep it quiet from Dumbledore and thus everyone else. Warn your friends. We will send Draco a letter in the morning._

_Lucius_

Harry sighed as he wondered about what the minister might be planning to do. He told Hermione, Neville, and Luna as Ron has not been talking to him since he started dating Draco. His nerves were tingling and it made him feel very unsettled and what Luna had said when he told her did not help. "He thinks the opekuny iz budushchego are on his side. However, they only side with those who tell the truth. I don't believe the Ministry will give us too much trouble." Harry shook his head still not completely sure what she was talking about. He knew she could see what others could not even if he could not always understand what she meant until after something occurred.

'There is nothing I can do except wait for it happen then.' Harry thought to himself as he shook himself to try and get rid of the uneasiness he felt. Sighing he climbed into bed residing himself to a very troubled nights rest and, quite possibly, a stressful tomorrow morning.

Review please and tell me what you think.


End file.
